1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for providing an emotion expression service in a mobile communication terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile communication terminals provide not only a voice communication service but also a data communication service corresponding to the evolution of wireless communication technologies. For example, a mobile communication terminal may provide not only a voice call service, but also an internet service and a video call service.
The video call service transmits not only the voice of the calling party but also the image of the calling party to another mobile communication terminal.
As aforementioned, a mobile communication terminal may provide a communication service using an image. Furthermore, mobile communication service users are requesting more efficient and life-like communication services corresponding to the evolution of wireless communication technology.
Thus, there is a need to provide an apparatus and a method in a mobile communication terminal to transmit an emotion of the user of the calling terminal to the called terminal in addition to an image of the user of the calling terminal.